jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Andy Gott
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Minion.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rtgoh1 (Talk) 02:54, November 24, 2012 Hello, You're New Around Here Are you? Yes, I am Rtgoh1 - You can insert images onto the Wiki, but DO NOT replace them. Got it? Undertood Okay. Let me explain something. Only characters who are Summons to Jeffrey, Xion, Nathan, and Mitsuki may be on that category. Got it? Fine Say. Do you suppose you can slow down with theses pages, please? I can't keep up with them. Hey Their, It's a real pleasure to meet you. I'm Aaron, Aaron The Wise '91. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Could you PLEASE stop adding so many pictures to pages that already have a picture in it? Tigerman531 (talk) 06:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Main Leaders mean Adventure Team Leaders. So stop adding Mr Fantastic to Main Leaders. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you make the page for the Giant Mouse of Minsk? Will you make the pages for the characters and the secret weapon from An American Tail? Please. Messages from Iamnater1225 I've got the page of Thaddeus E. Klang ready. Can you make the pages for the rest of Gru's Minions? Please! Thanks for the help. Hello There Ben "Maza" Skywalker (talk) 22:45, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Messages from Aaron the Wise Hey Andy, I wanted to apologize for adding in another The Lizard Marvel character. I forgot, but, I added that The Lizard page that I created is from the 1994 animated Spider-Man Series. I hope you can forgive me. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:48, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey don't worry about, all is forgiving. We can just simply combine your page with the one I made, that's all ;) FAMILY GUY IS FORBIDDEN ON THIS WIKI!!!!!!!! Family Guy is not allowed here! I'm sorry. I was just updating Jiminy Cricket's clan. Jiminy Cricket himself asked me if I could add the Griffin Family into his team. I hope you not mad at me : ( ? I'm not mad. You just have to pay attention to the rules. We don't allow Family Guy on here, because that show is completely inappropriate, and it scarred me. I know there's a glitch in the images. But I'm sure it'll be fixed soon. Just give it some time. Will do ;)Andy Gott (talk) 05:25, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I've been doing categories for nationality characters. French, Spanish, Italian.... That's cool ;-) NO NO NO!!!! Tigerman has not seen the movie yet! So don't give the spoiler away!!!! Sorry about that. I'll see if i can change that. Sorry for freaking out like that. Don't worry it. Just let me know when he's seen it and make the pages. P.S.- bremeekat add Valka to hiccup's team and tigerman add cloudjumper to hiccup's team. I had to delete the whole page, because even if I removed the spoiler, he would still see it in the history. i understand completly. I respect your desicion. As soon as he see's it, THAN you can add the page. Care to help me with the category for complete monsters? Sure, just give the names cause i don't know who are complete monsters. I'll show you: Complete Monster - Villains Wiki - villains, bad guys, comic books, anime Yes. Tigerman saw the movie now. So it was okay for you to crete the page now. There's aleady a page for the Tablet. Really. I didn't know that, I'm sorry about that. It's okay. : ) When I was a the Museum of Natural history last March, it didn't look the same as it did in the movie. That does not suprise me one bit. I'm sure they had do with what little studio space they had. By the way, how was it real museum like? Big, crowded, and cool if you like seeing things from the past. Sure thing. : ) Have you thought of the Cubs and Elmo being the main characters for a Christmas special called "Elmo saves Christmas", which was a christmas special I loved growing up? Tigerman531 and I will think about it. : ) Cool. Thanks. I know what you're thinking. My answer is yes. You can add the other Experiments to the Wiki if you want. Thank you. We'll think about it. Don't forget Ploot. I will, I'm just kinda going through the number series. Start with the zero hundreds and end with the six hundreds, then I'll finish it with Mrs. Hasagawa "Cats" which are actually Some of Stitch's Cousins. And only if they appeared in the show. By the way, do you cae for the Anime sequal version? It's titled: Stitch! The Anime. I'm okay with it. : ) Okay. So after I'm done With Mrs. Hasagawa "Cats", Then I'll add the new Experiments from Stitch! The Anime. Yes. We're planning to do the series. And it's okay by me. But I don't know much of the wasp yet. If nothing else, there's always Scarlet Witch from The Avengers: Age of Ultron! Yes. But Tigerman531 is gone for a week now and won't be back 'til next Wednesday. So that'll have to go on hold. Alrighty then. I'll give her an update on the situation. Plan on adding the Guardians of the Galaxy characters here? I'm planning on it. I just havn't got around to it yet. Take your time. Reminder: Don't categorize Scrappy as a villain. I won't allow it. I know. I remember you saying in a blog that scrappy-doo was to remain a hero/sidekick, not a villain from the movie. Right. I was offended by the way they did that to him. Yeah, I don't really know why they did that to him. Yes. Really? How come? It's a lot funnier and more classical. Okay, I'll take your word in it. I've only scene one episode where the farm ainmals discover a abandenned chocolate cave and something about Garfeild asking Odie to stay put while he goes into a store, but odie ends up doing a lot of traveling and when he gets back, it looks like he's still in the same spot, but garfeild knows that he moved. And that's as much as I can remember. I remember those. And there's one episode I almost died laughing over. X D Nice new badges. : D Thank You. Why don't you add some templates to your page? : ) Like What? Look at the ones I've already created. : ) Okay. But how do I do that? Just add a Picture? Okay. Which template do you want first? How about Genie? I'll need to create one first. That's fine. By the way, Have you ever seen "Batman: The Brave and The Bold"? I would highly recomended. No. Okay, cause I was hoping to upload some DC heroes and villains (Pages and Pictures) from the show as well as add JLI (Justice Leage International). If that's okay with you. Do whatever you want. I won't mind. : ) Thanks. I'll start with "Gentlemen Ghost". Okay. Thanks for the Template! Now how would I make one for my page myself? I was hoping to make one for Timon & Pumbaa and another one for King Jullien. There's already a page for Mindy. Opps. Sorry about that. Enjoying the templates? Actually, I am! And I'm even more glad to see Olaf and King Jullien have their own Templates. :-D I'll do the others too. : ) Cool. And be sure to write down your own idea's on My newest blog so that everyone can see. How do I add new Templates to my page cause I've been looking on how to do it and so far, I've not having any luck. First add yeah, so far I'm not having any luck with the photo, everything else is fine excpet the photo. ok (Rennex (talk)) Go ahead. Add your team here. Isn't Bucky a temporary member of Craig's team too? He's on Captain America's side. Not really. Bucky decided to under the ice again and remain in Wakanda, hoping for a cure for his brainwashing while Craig and his team help Cap break Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Ant-Man out of the Raft and that's when they become temporary members. So's they have somewhere to stay since the five of them are now criminals. But in a way, Bucky's a temporary member too because of who's side he's on. I suppose he is, but like the Justice Guardians and Team Berk, Craig's Team is neutural but Craig splits into three. One for HIs team, one for Caps Team and One for Iron Mans Team. The reason for that is because he absolutly hates Civil wars and splits into three so he wouldn't choose a side, ultimatly messing up his personallity. However, it's your series, and I respect the choices you make. Thanks, fill free to edit Craig & Friends Adventures series pages if you want. along with Tigerman, Twilight, Kyle, Ben and Megan. alomst forgot Aaron too. I'm glad to hear your team is neutral for when Civil War happens in the Avengers too. And my only request is that you add my two other favorite villains to your enemies categories: Set and the Chameleon. Set, I can do! The Chameleon, maybe. I only saw a few episodes of Dudley-Doo Right and I don't recall seeing him in any of the ones I saw. You mean T.U.F.F. Puppy. And here. Use this: http://www.watchcartoononline.com/t-u-f-f-puppy-episode-1-purr-fect-partners-doom-mates I'm glad Craig hates Drago a lot too. I think we should wait til we see the new MLP episode before making any ideas involving Thorax. We don't know if he can actually be trusted or not. Okay, that's fine. Nothing against your idea though. I'm not upset, I just jumped the gun too early. It happens. If you're gonna do Into The Woods, PLEASE have it end before the giant widow comes in. I hate what happens with that... -Ren I thought the ending was somewhat okay, but I do have one problem with how it ended........and that's with Rapunzel (the Into the woods version, not our Rapunzel) and The Baker never knowing that their brother & sister, nor did the witch tell' em. But how do you hate it? Because of the Bakers wife and Cinderilla's prince? Because THAT version crushed the way I used to see it. The version my middle school did 12 years ago. In it, it actually STAYS at a happy ending. No giant widow bitch, no cheating princes, no destruction or family loses. Nothing bad happens in the end of the version my middle school did. I understand that, but not all stories like that have a happy ending. From what I've read, it's based on the actual stage musical production. I know. And that's what pisses me off. That they couldn't do the Jr. version my middle school did. Where the entire Act 2 from the original broadway version was completely cut out. Ahh, the child friendly version. Well then why do that story if their just gonna cut out the second half. Because it's NOT Disney's style to have unhappy endings. Look. I'm sorry, but I'm just sensitive to the original version. My real life sister was in the middle school play I mentioned as Jack's mother. If I saw her get killed in the original version, I would've been hurt. Despite it all being an act, I'd perfer her to do roles where she's alive. I hate to lose her. So I don't care what you or people might say. The Jr. version IS the true Into the Woods version for staying at a happily ever after. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsCY17cfUzk Okay, I see your point. I don't mean no respect, we all have our prefrences on what we like and dislike. But isn't "Once Upon a Time" apart of Disney (since they sorta own ABC) and don't they kinda do the same thing? Cause the way you feel about the entire story was the same way I felt about Once Upon a Time when I saw trailers and look them up on the Disney Wiki, cause like you said Thats not Disney's style. Once Upon A Time is different though. I still need to get caught up on the show. When I was watching the movie Into the Woods for the first time, I was so happy 'cause it felt like reliving a memory from my childhood. When I saw my sister perform with her friends on stage. But when that Giant widow came in, it completely tainted my memory. Plus, I hate that bitch. Sorry about the language, but I don't care if she was hurt from losing her husband. It's no excuse to take it out on others. So I really am sorry about all this. But I just don't want certain others to find out what happens in the original version. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. I suppose ignorance is bliss and I respect your opinion and chocies, but now adays, I think of every adaptation as a alternite universe (and certain ships). Not every universe is the same, theres always something to make it stand out from the rest. After watching "Road to the Multiverse" (not saying the show name for a reason), I decided to use that polt line as the set up for my adventure series, espcially when the adventure revloves New York. I'm glad you understand. Having something change the way you view something from your childhood is painful. This is why I asked to stop your project before that giant bitch comes in. But I will understand your choice. Just don't let Aaron and Tigerman find out what happens in the original version. And this is why the Justice Guardians are doing a play of the Jr. verison. The 2014 version or the 1980's - 2000's revival musical production? Both. Actually, Tigerman watched the movie version, BUT stopped where I told him to stop. Where it would've stayed a happy ending. Now that I think about it, how you feel about how it ended is how I feel about the ending to "Little Shop of Horror. Both the movie (alternate ending) and Broadway Musical versions Not too satisfied with that either? On Into the Woods or Little Shop of Horror or both? Little Shop of Horrors. Oh yeah. not to thrilled of it.That kind of ending is something that you'd find on those horror films like "The Room with a view" and The Painting", I think that's what there called. sounds like you're starting to agree with me on my view of the original version of Into the Woods. Eeyup. So I guess my overall point is that no matter what people may say, we have a right to choose which version of a musical, book, story, movie, etc. is the TRUE version. And to me, the Jr. version of Into the Woods my middle school did is the original for staying at a happy ending. After all, why change a good thing and make things worse for the characters in the original broadway version? Exactly! And seriously? They made it so the moral would be "Careful what you wish for"? Honestly. We've heard that saying enough times already. Thank you, Coraline! I acually learned that lesson from Elmo when he wished it was Christmas everyday. But I get what you mean, that's something that my OC will say to whom ever finds him. I'm glad we had this talk. Getting it off my chest really helped. Same here. So again, I'll respect your choice when you do Into the Woods. But if you can have it end before the giant widow comes in, I would be relieved. After seeing what she did, she made a VERY powerful enemy in me. Easy on the Spider's category. Tigerman's scared of them IRL. Oh shoot, I'm sorry, I forgot about that. =-0 It's okay. It's just a personal rule here on the Wiki is no realistic spiders. Like the ones from Harry Potter. THOSE scare Tigerman. That's fine, I don't plan on adding them anytime soon. Thank goodness. We don't wanna scare him. Yeah, I'm just looking for the ones already on the Wiki. Not that I recall. The reason for asking is because I want to add the "AKA" thing to my user page but I don't want to delete My stuff. With your permission, I'm gonna start a new category just for you. : ) And what might that be? Items you have in your private collection. : ) Not a bad idea, I've been thinking of doing that myself. Okkie Dokkie. :-) There you go. : ) Thanks. Hey, can you help with something? Anything. : ) I'm trying to think of a name for a main villain team for my series like how you and tigerman have the injustice guardians and Twilight has the Heylin empire. I'm going with a society but can't think of a name for it. Ya got any Ideas? I'll think of something. : ) Okay. Thanks and thanks again for the new catagory! :-) You have quite the collection. : ) *as Daffy Duck* I may be a Genie, but I'm a greedy little Genie!! >:-) I hope you'll get more and more, "Tivan". XD Tivan? What's that? Taneleer Tivan. The Collector. From Guardians of the Galaxy. Oh yeah, I forgot that. S'awriiiiiiiiiiiight. X D What about the other Infinity Stones? Actually, I only have the Scepter after Ultron takes the Mind Stone out of the Gem. I thought you'd be wanting the other stones. Not really. Besides, all that power could go to someones head if not careful. My collection mainly constits of items that were damadged and or left behind (with exception of the Heart of the Ocean, that's a personal memory for Craig) I gotcha. I notice the pattern now that I see the connection the items have. Which is? Exactly what you said. Left behind items and destroyed objects. Oh, I thought you were reffering to most of them are Treasures. Oops. My bad. That's okay. Another thing I thought about as a gag was certain villains hideouts would be put on the relastate market like Ursula's hideout or the Elephant Graveyard or the Forbidden Mountain. (Laughs) Who'd wanna move in to such a creepy place!! X D That would be someone's future home. (lightbulb) How about Fairy Godmother's wand from Shrek 2?! Actually, that could work! You said yourself you go for things that were left behind. That I did. I hope Osiris will make your allies, buddy. Out of curiousity, how did Bubbles and Hal become honorary members of the MCP? An applacation form. X'-D No, not really. Besides, if you've ever seen Smosh, they tend to act a little dorky at times. So I thought that if Hal and Bubbles are like that (like they were in their short film) they'll ask and then, we'll hand them to the the other honorary's. I once saw a video of Ian and Anthony getting their roles for the movie. It was funny. And i also saw a video of Hal and Bubbles discussing whether they're really angry birds. It was funny too. X D And i gotta admit, those two birds do look like the funny and loveable kind of dorks. Exactlly my point. X-D Oh by the way, it's "MPC" not MCP. Badass. And I say that in a good way. Awesome. So I say, go for it. I've seen both movies to the Deathly Hallows now. I had a feeling you did when I saw the Elder Wand catogorized as Destroyed Object. Yes. But... Harry was supposed to leave it with Dumbledore. In the Book, Movie or both? Cause the movie version showed that he snapped it in two and tossed it over the side of a bridge. You didn't read the book than. Harry said he would return it to Dumbledore's grave. Maybe that's something different between the book and the movie causemost of the time, the movies can be very different from the books. Boy is that true. Isn't Marvolo Gaunt's Ring destroyed since it's of the Deadly Hallows as well as Voldamorts horrexs (I hope I spelled that right)? No. It's not. He dropped it. So the Stone within the ring was destroyed. I just said the stone wasn't destroyed. I'm confused... The stone isn't destroyed. Harry only dropped it. It's current place is unknown. Except maybe the Dark Forest. I thought it was destroyed as well as the other Horcrux's. No. Dumbledore only cut it with the sword of Gryffindor. The Horcrux part of it is destroyed. So it was damaged enough to be considerd checked off? Well the part that makes it a Horcrux is destroyed. But the ring's power that allows one to ressurect the dead still works Uh-huh. E.B. is Ash's new boyfriend? Interesting. Yeah, I've had the idea for a while after I saw SING. They both have some simularities. They're both small anthropomorphic mammals, both have brown fur, both are teenagers, both are rock 'n roll musicians and both are from Illumination Entertainment. Hey, uh, Andy? I need help with the other song pages that don't have videos on them. Can you teach me how to add videos to pages? Yeah. The box where you add photos, directlybeloiw it is the box for videos.All you need is the link to the youtube video. Gonna add the other new members you've announced to the Wiki? Of course I will good sir. Speaking of which, you think I should just give up on Live-Action Baloo & Bagheera? Why would you? I still haven't heard from Ralphie and reading his latest post, I'd rather not start anything else with him. I understand how he fells to love someone in RL who's with someone else. If I want a characters on my team or honorary team, I tend not bug for a long period of time.-like with Wreck it Ralph & Vanellope as honoraries-, I choose to let that person freely responed. I understand. Yeah? And no matter what, I'll respect your choice. Thanks. So what makes Inigo and Fezzik decide to join the MCP? I thought that my team would meet up with them again in Alice Through the Looking Galss and after that adventure, they said that they missed being with us and asks if they can join in. Sound fair enough. Plus, Inigo did avenge his father's death. So he would be wondering what to do or where to go next. Eeyup. Feel like adding the other Commando Elite members and Gorgonites to the Wiki? I was just thinking about that. Starting with the Gorgonites. Who's Vinny? He's a dog from the show of which i'm not supposed to mention due to ren's dislike of it. Oh, THAT show. I'm not really fond of it either. Which is exactly why I didn't make a page for Vinny nor mention his last name. What did you have in mind? Theres four in mind. Tigger, Cheshire Cat, Goofy & Wall-E. There on my Disney Wiki page if you want to view them.